wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrion von Maul
Brother Harrion von Maul is a Sternguard Devastator of the Imperial Sentinels Chapter, seconded to the Deathwatch in the year 994.M41 as punishment for insubordination during combat. History Born to a pair of chapter serfs aboard the Battle Barge Wrath of Ages Harrion is a voidborn, never setting foot on solid ground till he was a full Space Marine. From an early age his parents instilled in him the fact of his life, that he could either rise above his peers and ascend to the ranks of their Astartes overlords or he could serve his peers unto his death. Obvious he chose the former. At age seventeen he completed the first of many trials, besting another candidate in the combat cage. He began the path to becoming a Space Marine by undergoing the rigid training regiment expected of Aspirants until he his geneseed implants had progressed to the point where he was eligible for service with the 10th company. Harrion took the opportunity, fighting as the eyes and ears of his superiors for thirty years until he had amassed the requisite kill count to be offered a chance at earning his power armor. Like before the final test was simple, survive for ten minutes against a fully fledged battle brother. His final time was nineteen minutes, just over six rounds against an Assault Marine of the 8th Company. Upon his arrival aboard the Strike Cruiser Justiciar he was assigned to the Devastators, a role he would retain for the rest of his life. His stint in the 7th lasted for a hundred years before he ascended once more to the 3rd Company, the sergeant of his squad the future Lord Commander Taren Lash. Following Taren’s ascension to 2nd Company Captain Harrion joined the honored ranks of the 1st Company, a Templar Brother and Sternguard Veteran. During a routine feral Ork suppression mission Harrion broke ranks, disobeying the order to withdraw and instead holding his ground at a Sisters Hospitaller field clinic with an entire tribe of green skins bearing down on it. Hours later when the dust cleared and the rest of his squad arrived his armor was dented, scratched, and even pierced in several places, his ammunition and grenade stores had been emptied, and the barrels of his Rotary cannon were burning to the touch from overheating; but the Hositallers and their patients were unscathed with hundreds of dead Orks strewn about the perimeter and around Harrion himself. Despite the bravery and honor of his actions he had committed a grave sin, refusing a direct order in a combat scenario from his superior. An example had to be made, that to be a member of the Templar Brethren was an honor and a responsibility, each to be held to a higher standard than others. More so for one who had served under the Chapter Master directly. His current sergeant wished for his demotion to a reserve company, however the Chapter council decided instead as punishment he would among those seconded to the Deathwatch, Chamber Militant for the Ordo Xenos the next time the Black Brothers demanded their tithe. He is currently over 130 years into that sentence, serving the Long Vigil with quiet dignity, declaring that had he been given the choice he would do it all over again. Personality and Fighting Style Rare in the Imperial Sentinels Harrion shows remarkable compassion for the mortal humans of the Imperium, perhaps a holdover from his humble beginnings. In battle he is an anchor, a wall of ceramite and superhuman muscle, daring the foe to enter the range of his Rotary cannon. When the foolish or stupid do so they fall dead, Adamantium slugs riddling their corpses. Wargear *'Mark VII Artificer Armor' Heavily modified to suit Harrion’s preferences and role as a Devastator the suit’s most noticeable addition is a rangefinder over the right eye. *''Whispered Truth Relic Rotary cannon from the Great Crusade, this is the only weapon Harrion will take the field with willingly. At a direct command backed up by solid reasoning he may concede and wield an Infernus Heavy Bolter, Heavy Flamer, or other such armament. *'Auto-Loader Harness''' Due to the somewhat archaic nature of his preferred weapon his ammunition storage backpack must be equally specialized and customized for his use. The harness Harrion wears is roughly half again the size of a standard one that you would find carried by a common Devastator Marine, to house three separate sub-housings each with maximum capacity of several thousand rounds. At a blink click on his HUD Harrion can switch between whichever belt he wishes, however for several crucial seconds he is without a round in the chamber as the current belt is rewound and the replacement fed down the chute to the firing mechanism of the Whispered Truth. *'Mission-Specfic Ammunition Belts' Varying by mission type, predicted enemy force composition, and length of the operation Harrion will handload each belt in preparation that fall roughly into one of the following sequences **Reaper Sequence 1 Phosphex Tracer Round, 15 Standard Rounds, 3 High Explosive Rounds, repeat **Hammer Sequence 1 Phosphex Tracer Round, 10 Armor Penetrator Rounds, 10 Standard Rounds, repeat **Hellfire Sequence 1 Phosphex Tracer, 2 Inferno Rounds, 2 High Explosive Rounds, 4 Inferno Rounds, 4 High Explosive Rounds, repeat *'Guardian-Pattern Bolt Pistol '''Granted to Harrion following the centennial of his secondment it serves as a reliable, potent, and prized sidearm. *'Combat Blade A double-edged, 30 centimeter long knife honed to a monomolecular edge for when the enemy gets too close or Harrion must put aside his primary weapon due to the need to reload or the lack of any remaining ammunition. *'''Mission-Specific Grenades Pull the pin and through some means the foul xenos are executed, be it the classic high explosive charge and flying plasteel shards of a Frag Grenade, the shaped explosive of a Krak Grenade, the flickering flames of an Inferno Grenade, the noxious fumes of a Toxin Grenade, the less deadly but vision-obscuring cloud of a Smoke Grenade, and more Category:Imperial Sentinels Category:Imperium Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team